Hot Mess
by DroolyJulie
Summary: Bella Swan the typical girl from florida,sweet and caring meets typical guy from california,handsome,manwhore and sometimes rude the minute they meet each other,they automaticlly hate,but what will happen when they go to a huge party and get a bit crazy?
1. Emmett!

Hi everyone! I'm Julie, and this is my first Fan Fiction, I hope you like it.

**This first part of the story is to show you guys what the rest of the story will be, if you don't like just tell me and i'll not upload the next chapter, or if someone is intrested in helping me doing this story just tell me : ) **

**Summary: Bella swan the typical girl from florida, sweet and caring, meets a typical guy from california,handsome,manwhore, and sometimes rude;the minute they meet each other, they automaticlly hate, but what happends when in a huge party they get a bit crazy?Will they be able to me friends? or find love in that mess they created?**

" **His absolutely rude, but Gorge Clooney could just got to bed, beacuse he was no match for this guy" Bella answered me.**

"**What a bitch!, who doesn't think's I'm hot? I'm Edward Fucking Cullen! She's hot and everything but I fucking hate her!" Edward still mad answered.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myeyer owns this awesome characters!**

**So... here it goess.. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

"Gooood Morning Floridaa!, It's 7am, it's sunny outside perfect for a....." 7am!!! I pushed the snooze button before that annoying guy kept talking.

"Thump, Thump,Thump,Thump" Suddenly I heard footsteps in the kitchen, and I knew what's coming in 5...4....3...2.... aaanddd...."Bellsssss!! Wakey-Wakey!" A booming voice yelled at me. I closed my eyes and got under my sheets hoping he'll get out of my room and stop bugging me. But guess what?! He didn't!

"Emmett!!! Could you please get out of my room!" I yelled at him in a not so friendly tone... I may add.

My dear twin... Yep Twin, we look alike, we have dark brown hair, and our big brown eyes; but in personalities we are the complete opposite, emmet likes to make pranks, and jokes, and make people feel uncomfortable, that's he's especialty.... like this one time with my very first boyfriend....

_Flashback-15 years old_

" Bell! Your hot date is hereee!" Emmett said opening the door and letting my first boyfriend Jacob Black, yes He was hot , but emmet thought it would be funny to tell everyone that I thought that Jacob Black is hot, when my dad heard about this he started telling me that.... I quote " Bells... in these young ages you souldn't think about boys like that, you can tell them they are beautiful but Hot never, you are a young lady, and I never teached you this behavior, so please don't say that again" my dad, Charlie and his old fashioned self!

"Emmet!!! Could you please stop!" I yelled at Emmett while walking downstairs.

"So... Jacob, do you like my sister? Do you like her for sexual reasons... or for..." my dear twin was making Jacob uncomfortable by talking to him about man stuff as Emmett says...

"Emmett!!!!!!!!!!!!!Stop!" I Yelled at Emmet before Jacob would die of embarrasment and run away like a scared puppy

"Come on Jacob before my stupid twin starts his safe sex chat" Yep you heard well, emmet and his safe sex chat oh boy! And then the most hurtful thing somenone had ever told me rang in my ears

"Bella ummm... I think this is not the right moment to go out.... maybe another day... when you're brother is nowhere to be seen!" Jacob told me, and he ran out of my house!he left! He left me, all beacuse of Emmett!

"Emmett!! See! He just ran away! Why did you had to bring up that stupid conversation??!!! Ughh!! I hate you!"

_End of Flashback_

That was Emmett, as for me... I'm a very shy girl, I absolutley don't like attention I hate it! And I hate blushing, why do I have to blush everytime a guy look at me or something like that?!! Huh?!! I don't get it!

I really didn't have many boyfriends, my First one was Jacob but as you know... he left me... so yeah, my first kiss was with Mike Newton the ugliest guy I've ever seen, he was so gross! I kissed him beacause I lost a bet... yuck! So practicly I've never been kissed, and of course I'm a virgen. And today is the first day of college, new friends, new advetures, new experiences, and I will experience all of these things with my favorite person in the whole wide world, My brother....my Twin.... Emmett Swan, God what did I did to deserve this?!...This is going to be hell!

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Bad? Absouletely repulsive?LoL. good? Great? Pleasee! tell me!! **

**And thanks for reading!!**

**XoXo**

**Julie :D  
**


	2. Say What!

**Hi guys! Heres the next chapter, dont forget to review! I like constructie feedback :). Please read the little note at the end of the chapter :) This one is a bit short but I need some reviews to make it longer.  
**

**So here it goes hope u like it :D  
**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella!Emmett!,come on I have to leave you guys at the airport now!, your plane leaves in 30 minutes!"Dad said grabing our things and placing

them on the car.

"Coming!, I'm just saying bye to the fridge"Emmet said with a sad tone and sniffing.

"Emmett! What the fuck? Is a fridge! I yelled at him, who says bye to a fricking fridge?

" HEYY! It's not an ordinary fridge! He is my BFF, ok! He always has the best food in the hole wide world in the history of frezzers!"Emmett yelled back at me, I drop the subject, I've learned to just drop the subject and not argue with Emmett about food.

ºAt the airportº

"So... I think this is goodbye"Dad said looking down.

"Bye Dad, I'll miss you lots" I said giving him a hug

"I'll miss you to Bells"Dad said looking at me with teary eyes.

"Awww! Group Hug!"Emmett yelled and crush us against dad, the whole airport looked at us strangely while we hugged and cried a bit.

I'll miss my dad so much, but I'm worried he'll be very lonely,I hope he find some friends.

Clearing his throat my dad said " Ok guys I think it's time, please call me when you guys get to the campus, Oh! I forgot"My dad said looking for something in a bag.

"This are presents I want to give to you guys, I hope you enjoy them" My dad said giving us two bags.

" You can open them in the plane cause you guys have to go now!"Dad said

" Thanks dad!"Emmett and I said givin Dad a tight hug.

"No prob, You know I love you guys, now go to college and make this old man proud" My dad said laughing

"We will!" Emmett and I said before we ran to catch our plane.

College here I come!

At the plane-BPOV

"A32,A32,A32...A32!"I yelled, while taking a seat next to a small women, she looked like my age.

"Oh, Hi!, I'm Alice Cullen, and you are?"The small women, asked me.

"Um, Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I answered.

"Nice to meet you, so why are you heading to california?"Alice, asked me, while bouncing in her seat, What the...Bouncing.!

"I'm going to UCLA, with my brother,and you?" talking about my brother..where the heck is emmett?

"Really! Me too! Oh god, this is so much fun!

"Um.. yeah sure" I said to Alice trying to find Emmett.

"BEEELLSS, IN HEREE!" Emmett yelled and waved from about 9 rows in front of me. Great know Alice will think we are some freaky twins.

"umm.. yeah That's Emmett"

"Oh" She said. Then I silence overcome the plane. What to say? What to say? what to say?...

"So.. your brother? Is he in these plane too?" Nice Bella, know she will think I'm interested on her brother.

"Oh, yeah he's a few rows back form us, EDWARD!" Yeah I'm deaf know.

"Yes Alice?" Woaah! Heeello hottie! Mmmhmm

"Edward, I want you to meet my new friend Bella"

"That's it, you called me just for that?, Whatever" Edward said to Alice and left. Saaaayy Whatt! What a douche!

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, my brother is a bit cranky" Alice said with ad apogetical look on her face.

"It's cool" Cool my bum! I was a bit mad.

"Attention please, I'm Kyle you pilot for today's flight, please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight" The pilot said through the speakers. Soo.. here I come California!.

* * *

**So? You guys liked it?Was it that bad? Was it good? Sorry I Haven't posted this one earlier, school is driving me crazy! Im so sorry! But if I get a few reviews I might post the next chapter in 2 days.**

**So please review! and if someone wants to be my Beta PM ME! :)**

**thnks 4 reading**

**XoXo**

**Julie :D**


	3. Sorry?

**Enjoy!** Disclaimer: SM owns the characters

* * *

Last Chapter.

"Edward, I want you to meet my new friend Bella"

"That's it, you called me just for that?, Whatever" Edward said to Alice and left. Saaaayy Whatt! What a douche!

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, my brother is a bit cranky" Alice said with an apogetical look on her face.

"It's cool" Cool my bum! I was a bit mad.

"Attention please, I'm Kyle you pilot for today's flight, please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight" The pilot said through the speakers. Soo.. here I come California!

-Plane-

"Really, Bella I'm really sorry" Alice said apologizing for what his stupid brother just said.

"It's ok, really it's not a big deal" Yeah right, I'm just waiting for this flight to end!

"Ok, oh what's that?" What's wha.. Oh!

"Oh, It's a gift from my dad, he gave one to Emmett too just before we said goodbye" I explained to Alice

" So? Aren't you going to open it?"

"Ok, ok I will" I picked up the pink and brown bag and started ripping the paper. Holy Shit! It's an Iphone! Oh yeah!

"Holy Shit, the new Iphone"! Alice exclaimed

"Uh huh" I Agreed, this is freaking awesome! oh and I got a text, from... Emmett.

From: Emmett To: Belly

Holy Mother of the freezers it's an Freaking Iphone, our Dad is the coolest Dad, hell yeah!

Love

Emmy Bear

I started laughing, Emmett is just... so random!

"What are you laughing at?" Alice asked me with a confused look, I must look stupid laughing alone.

"Just a text Emmett just send me" I explained, while Alice's face went from confusing to an raised eyebrow face.

"Hello, Passengers, We will be landing in California in just about 2 minutes,please fasten your seatbelts, and put your chair in the right position,Thanks for choosing us." Kyle the Pilot just said in the speakers, finally we are landing.

"Hey Bella, Can I have your number, I know we just met, but I have a feeling we are going to be very good friends, please?" Alice said with a puppy face, What? a puppy face oh no!, I can't say no to a puppy face, I feel kinda bad, she seems like a good person.

" Yeah sure, its 555-0789, maybe we can have a coffee later or something" What? I just asked her to hang out with me? Maybe she's right, we are going to be good friends.

" Ok, mine is 555-9876, thanks Bella, and sorry again" Alice said

"No problem, and it's ok, see you later Alice" I said while exiting the plane.

Alice waved at me while, we took different ways, she seems kinda cool, but poor her, with that brother, dear god!. Ok, now where the hell is Emmett we have to get going to the campus in 20 minutes, so operation search Emmett starts now, Hmmm, where to go where to go, STARBUCKS! yeah Emmett loves Starbucks, as I approached Starbucks I saw Emmett with a coffee on his hands and a cinnamon roll, Emmett will be always be Emmett.

"Emmett!, what are you doing we got to get going, remember? Campus? School?" I said, no wait, I screamed to Emmett

"Sshh Belly we have time, besides I'm waiting for my friend to buy his coffee, so he can give me his number" Emmett explained pointing to a tall guy, he was not facing us, and when he turned I saw him! That douche! Friend? of Emmett! dear God help me!

"What the heck, Emmett let's go, now!" I said dragging him, well trying cause Emmett didn't moved a tiny bit.

"Bell!, ugh just wait here, I'll get his number and we'll get out of here" Emmett said standing up and approaching his 'friend', Edward fucking Cullen, Emmett started asking for his number, when all of the sudden Emmett. pointed at me, Oh shit, Edward stared at me with an not very friendly face, hurry up Emmett hurry up, I started thinking in my Emmett started walking over here.

" Was that so hard belly? I don't think so" Emmett said

"What the hell where you saying about me, he stared at me with a disgusting face!" I said to Emmett searching for an answer

"I was just explaining him, why I had to leave"

"Ok" I said while we exited the airport, and searched for the rental car.

So while we were heading to campus, I was praying I didn't have classes with Edward Cullen, ugh it repulse me just form thinking his name, please God I can be with a nerdy guy, or a gothic girl, but please don't let it be Edward the one sitting in the same room as me, like what the hell I certainly know I'm not pretty, but I'm not that ugly, or am I?

* * *

**Reviews please!**


End file.
